


Oh, Calamity

by BeccaSQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Slow Burn, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaSQ/pseuds/BeccaSQ
Summary: Enchanted Forest AUSlow Burn SwanQueenFor two years her mother has been organizing balls and get togethers to try and get Emma a husband to rule the kingdom alongside her. Emma is getting so sick of her mother's constant nagging and trying to force her to choose someone.Things are the same for Regina, except things have been going on for a bit longer for her.When their mothers team together and organize one giant ball for them, the two women find love in the strangest place; in each other.(based loosely on a song by All Time Low, credit to whomever made the Manip in the cover)Transfered over from my Wattpad (@beckyd2001)





	1. Chapter 1

When I was younger I was certain that I'd be fine without someone else. I'd be much better off alone, inside this castle that was cut off from the other kingdoms by the clear ocean that separated us.

I wandered through the walls of the castle absentmindedly, ignoring everything that was going on around me. Servants scurrying, various knights changing positions, the faint yelling of my parents coming from the throne room.

The cream walls of the palace lighting up from the early morning sunlight that was beaming in through the line of tall, arched windows. Summer was beginning bringing the warmth and sun with it.

Longer days and shorter nights.

Great.

I walked into the throne room, the loud bang of the large oak door closing behind me signaling my arrival.

My parents looked over at me almost instantly as I made my way over.

I greeted them with a smile.

My mother was a small woman, from the look of her, it was clear that I got more of my looks from my dad.

She was short and had a petite frame. Her black hair fell down her back in soft ringlets, much like my blonde mane, around her small heart-shaped face. Her big, brown, doe eyes glistened with kindness and her cherry lips stood out against her pale skin tone.

Did I mention that she was Snow White? Fairest of them all in all the kingdoms?

A title I don't really care for.

My dad, on the other hand, stood a good head taller and was extremely well built which would be expected since he was raised on a farm and grew up doing a lot of heavy labor.

He was a humble man whom I looked up to and inspired.

His soft blue eyes stared at me like I was still a little girl but in his eyes, I am.

I greeted them both with a kiss on the cheek each "morning" I greeted them happily.

My mother chuckled "what has you so happy this morning?" She asked with a small chuckle as she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

I shrugged and shook my head "nothing, really" I mumbled in response.

The pair nodded "okay, are you heading out, sweetheart?" My dad asked gently.

I nodded as I absentmindedly fiddled with the hem of my white shirt "yeah, I'm gonna go spar in the yard with Neal" I told them.

My mother nodded quickly whilst my father smiled.

He liked the fact I was learning to use a sword. He had started teaching me at a young age, even at his wife's disdain.

I would still spar with him whenever he wasn't busy but now I mostly train with my personal knight and dubbed best friend, Neal.

My mother nodded "just be back in and washed before noon, I have a dress fitting organized for you" she told me so quickly that I just about picked up what she said.

I shifted my weight slightly and raised an eyebrow "why have you organized a dress fitting?" I asked hesitantly.

I knew the answer already, I just didn’t want to believe it.

The brunette shrugged "I've organized a ball... For tomorrow night, for you" she muttered, her voice becoming gradually quieter as she spoke.

I groaned, she knows how much I hated them.

I scoffed "seriously? This again? Why are you organizing another ball?" I complained.

Snow frowned "we just think you need someone, Em. Someone who can make you happy, someone..." I cut her off "someone to help me rule the Kingdom, I've heard this a thousand times" I snapped.

Ever since I turned sixteen she's been organized little get-togethers, balls, you name it.

The last one she organized was for my nineteenth birthday in late October but she claimed that it was organized because it was a special occasion and not that she was trying to introduce me to as many suitors as the Kingdoms had to offer.

My mother cleared her throat "I want you washed and presentable, an old friend of mine is coming this afternoon" she explained to me.

I rolled my eyes "what? Are you going to try and set me up with their son?" I hissed.

My father shifted slightly in his spot next to his wife. He wasn't much of a fan of these events either.

Snow shook her head "actually she's bringing her daughter, her only child" she added in at the end.

I raised an eyebrow "Cora hasn't been able to get her daughter to take an interest in anyone either, I thought that if she came tomorrow night there might be someone for one of you" she explained quickly.

My face fell again.

Of course, that was the reason, how can I be stupid enough to think otherwise?

I guess the least I could do is keep her company, by the sounds of it she doesn't want much to with this either.

I nodded "okay, I'll see you both later" I responded, my voice returning to its natural gentle state.

My mother shot me a smile and my dad placed a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled at his kind embrace "have fun, Kid" he said gently.

I nodded and swiftly made my way out towards the yard.

 

I stepped out into the fresh morning air and took a deep breath. I preferred being outside rather than being cooped up in the castle.

I headed off to find Neal and found him lacing up his boots at the edge of the training yard.

The scruffy brunette looked up at me and smiled "what bit you, Swan?" He asked jokingly.

I rolled my eyes.

He presented me with the nickname 'Swan' when we first met because he insisted that I reminded him of the elegant creatures who lived on the lake. This was before he knew me and he now knows that I'm nowhere near as graceful or elegant and those magnificent creatures but the name stuck.

I sighed as I leaned against the grey stone wall "guess who has to attend yet another ball tomorrow night?" I responded flatly.

Neal laughed "that's Snow White for ya" he joked as he handed me a sword.

I took it from him and examined the blade from the plain silver hilt to the sharp tip.

I looked over at him "you'll be there though, right? To steal me away if I get bored, which is inevitable" I asked.

He nodded "of course, I am your personal knight, aren't I? It is my duty to serve you" he said shooting me a playful wink.

I shoved him gently.

Neal is a few years older than me, he's twenty-five, and arrived here at seventeen to be trained up to be a knight.

He wanted to fight and protect his kingdom. He learned and picked up on things easily and it wasn't long before he became one of the best of the troops we have.

He was only slightly taller than me, extremely well built, his brown hair cut in short to his head and his playful brown eyes were always full of mischief.

I started to become good friends with him when I was fifteen and had started to spend more time down in the yard watching the soldiers train. It had always intrigued and amazed me.

When I was seventeen I could choose someone to be my personal guard for when I went out on rides or to accompany me if I ever wanted to go someone.

I thought it was completely pointless but I offered it to Neal and he quickly accepted.

 

I stepped out into the field with him.

I got myself into a starting stance and he smirked "watch your footing, one wrong step and you'll lose your balance" he commented.

I quickly shifted my weight before he came at me with his own blade.

My reflexes were good and reasonably quick, I've been building them up throughout the years.

Neal laughed "so, tell me more about this ball that your mother has organized," he asked as we slipped around the small section of the courtyard with ease.

I scowled as I blocked a swing causing a loud clatter of metal "it’ll probably be the same as usual, she'll probably find some new men to bring in. She has an old friend bringing her daughter along" I mentioned as I ducked a swing he took at me.

Neal lowered his blade as I straightened my posture again "oh, has your mother finally realized that you prefer the finer things that nature has to offer?" He smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

I shoved his shoulder causing the older man to laugh "no" I snapped covering the slight bit of disappointment in my tone "her daughter hasn't taken an interest in anyone either, they think it'll be easier if Cora brings her daughter over and we have all the suitors in one place. Or at least, that's the reason I was given" I finished with a shrug.

 

We continued our little sparring match for a while longer before Neal moved on to teach me other things - little tips on keeping balance, grip between your boots and the ground, keeping a grip on your sword.

Rule number 15, a hero's only as good as his weapon, you drop it. You're dead. As he so eloquently put it.

I watched as the sun had nearly reached its midpoint in the sky signaling that I was time for me to go and meet my mother for this 'dress fitting' or whatever it was.

I drained a flask of water that Neal had provided me with.

I sighed in contentment as the cold liquid slid down my throat with ease.

My shirt was clinging to my body with the thick layer of sweat that now covered every inch of my skin.

I handed the flask back to the brunet in front of me and smiled "I won't be here tomorrow as I'll probably need to keep this mysterious woman company, but I'll see you later" I told him.

He nodded "of course, see you later, Emma" he responded with his usual kind smile.

I nodded and made my way swiftly.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I laid in the bath letting the lukewarm water seep into my skin, my hair was tied up in a high ponytail to keep it from getting wet.

The soft vanilla scent filled my nose as I gently rubbed a small bar of soap along my skin removing every ounce of sweat that was lingering after my training with Neal.

I let out a soft sigh as I heard a knock on the door.

I cleared my throat "come in" I called out.

The door opened and my young maid appeared at the door.

In saying she was young, she was the same age as Neal.

She was small though, thin and frail.

Her brown hair pulled back out of her face in a sweet half up, half down do.

The brunette shot me a small smile "her majesty is looking for you, Miss" she told me in a small voice.

I nodded "thank you, Tanya" I responded as I stepped out of the tub.

The older woman handed me a towel.

I nodded a thank you and wrapped the warm, white cotton around my body "I left a fresh shirt and pants on your bed for you, Emma" she informed me with a kind smile.

I nodded slowly "thank you," I told her and she quickly scurried from the room.

My mother had placed Tanya with me just over a year ago, I wasn't as close with her as I was with Neal, but I could talk to her about the little things that I couldn't talk to Neal about.

I had insisted within the first week that she use my first name unless in the company of others, besides Neal. It took her a little while to adjust but now it was smooth and natural.

If there was one thing I hated more than the balls my mother organizes it's the formal titles. There's something about them I just don't like, they sound forced, uncaring.

Once I was dried I slipped into the fresh clothes that Tanya had laid out for me which consisted of a white shirt, brown riding pants and a pair of plain black boots.

The older woman quickly learned that I wasn't a massive fan of corsets and dresses.

Despite my mother’s wishes, I wore shirts, riding pants and boots around the castle and on formal occasions I would force myself into a dress to keep her happy: like tomorrow night, for example.

 

I made my way to my parent's room and gently knocked on the door.

My mother's voice called out and I made my way into the room.

The royal dress fitter stood talking to my mother with a few dresses behind her.

She shot me a smile "Hello, Princess. It's been a little while" she greeted me politely.

I nodded "yes, it has" I responded shooting her a small smile.

Olivia is a middle-aged woman, around the same age as my mother and has been fitting me for dresses since I was eight.

My mother is very friendly with her but I'm not interested too much, I more or less just sit and let her do her work.

She's a tall, blonde woman with very defined features.

The last time I saw her was a week towards my nineteenth birthday.

Throughout the years she has picked up on my little quirks and has tried her best to adjust the dresses to those to make me more comfortable.

Olivia nodded "I have a few dresses here if you would like to look through them, but I have one that I think you may like," she told me before started to look through the dresses that were hanging up.

My mother watched me carefully as I made my way closer.

The few dresses I could see weren't really my style, I could easily tell that these were all outfits that my mother had chosen.

Olivia turned back to me with a simple navy and wine-red gown in her hands.

It was very simple.

The top was thin and would hug the soft curves of my hips before flowing out into the skirt. There were two pleats in the skirt and under those was a soft wine-red color that stood out in contrast to the dark blue. The neckline was low and was lined with gold thread in between the red and blue. The sleeves were long and thin before they reached the elbow before widening out, the red color coming in again at the large ends once again being separated by the golden thread.

I stared at it in awe unable to speak.

This is probably the first dress I've ever really liked.

The royal dress fitter smiled "I thought you'd like it" she squeaked happily.

She turned and held up a small, brown leather belt corset "this would go around the waist and then it'd be perfect" she added in.

I simply nodded.

I looked at my mother as she stared at it for a moment "it's very..." She trailed off.

I bit my lip in anticipation as I waited for her to finish "Emma" she finished with a smile.

I couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief.

Even if I did like it and decided to wear it if my mother disapproved then it would be out of the question completely.

I stripped down to my underwear and stood there for a moment while Tanya organized everything else she needed.

Being shy wasn't an issue, in fact, I was quite confident.

The training throughout my life had given me toned muscles on my arms and stomach which was accented by the soft curves of my hips.

Olivia handed me the soft dress and I slipped into it easily.

I stood there silently and let Olivia do her work.

She made some adjustments to the sleeves as they were slightly too long and tied the leather corset around my waist.

I wasn't a fan of corsets, but she didn't tighten it that much, just enough the accent my curves a bit more.

It probably took just over two hours by the time she had finished everything up.

The older woman smiled "with your hair done nicely to the side, it'll be perfect" she complimented.

I smiled as I stared at it in the full-length mirror.

I like this; that's a first.

My mother smiled "thank you, Olivia" she said addressing her friend.

Olivia nodded "anytime, your majesty" she mumbled before swiftly leaving the room.

 

I cleared my throat "mother, who is this old friend you have coming?" I asked hesitantly through the silence that had started to linger in the room.

Snow smiled "I met her before I married your father, her name is Cora Mills," she told me.

I raised an eyebrow "as in Lord Henry Mills from the East side of the North Kingdom?" I questioned.

My mother nodded in response "indeed. I had lost contact with her until I received a letter from her about a month ago asking to organize this ball for the two of you" she explained to me as she started fiddling with my hair.

I could practically hear the cogs turning in her brain as she pondered over what she could do with it.

I bit my lower lip "what's she like? Her daughter?" I asked quietly, curiosity getting the better of me.

The brunette shrugged "honestly, I don't know that much. I didn't even know she had a child" she told me honestly.

I nodded at the bleak response.

I guess I'm going to have to figure everything out for myself.

I removed the dress carefully and hung it up before pulling my clothes back on.

I was in the middle of lacing my boots up when a knock came on the door.

I watched as my mother’s young maid poked her head around the side of the door "your Majesty, Lady Mills has arrived" she told us in a small but strong voice.

I didn't know much about her, just that she was shy and didn't speak much. Her name was Jess, I believe. The small redhead kept to herself and got on with her work.

My mother nodded "thank you, tell her we'll be with her in a moment" she said.

The girl smiled before practically fleeing the room.

I got to my feet as my mother turned to me.

She inched forwards and started fixing my hair and the collar of my shirt.

I couldn't help but laugh as she fussed over my appearance "ready?" She asked.

I stared back at her "I don't know, am I?" I replied sarcastically.

She laughed at my playful remark before we made our way to the throne room where I assumed my dad was waiting with our two visitors.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked closer to my mother's side as we made our way into the throne room where we found my father making pleasant conversation with two brunettes with his usual kind and a welcoming smile plastered across his face.

One of the brunettes was slightly shorter than the other despite her healed leather boots so I naturally assumed that she was the daughter.

We walked over and stood next to my dad to face the two women.

My assumption was correct, the smaller brunette was the daughter.

I took one look at her and had to force myself to swallow the lump that had quickly formed in the back of my throat.

The young brunette was absolutely breathtaking. She was so stunning and it took me a minute to process.

She was very petite in size. Her heeled boots gave her slight height boost allowing her to just miss my own height by a few inches. She was wearing tight, black dress pants, what I could only assume was a black vest top and a maroon red, velvet make-shift, dressy riding coat with a leather collar that hugged the soft curves of her hips. Her straight, raven hair was tied into a high ponytail and lay gracefully across her right shoulder ending just above her ribs. She had a soft, yet sturdy, jawline and a blood red color covered her full, plump lips. I couldn't help but notice a little scar on her upper lip on the right side. The woman had high and slightly defined cheekbones. My gaze eventually traveled up to her eyes, her soft cocoa eyes met mine for a moment before I dropped my gaze awkwardly.

My mother smiled and stepped towards the pair "Cora, it's lovely to see you again" she greeted happily.

Cora shifted and wrapped my mother into a friendly hug "you too, Snow. It has been far too long" she responded with a small, polite smile as she pulled away.

The older woman turned to me "is this your daughter?" she asked addressing Snow but her gaze burning into me.

I could see the slight hint of judgment in the older woman's eyes as she looked me up at down.

My mother nodded and I cleared my throat "yes, I am. It's lovely to meet you, Lady Mills" I said addressing her formally and bowing my head slightly in respect.

Cora smiled "no need for formalities, dear" she informed me but by the look in her eyes I couldn't tell whether she was being completely serious or not.

I simply nodded in response.

Cora looked at her daughter and gave her a small nudge "why don't you introduce yourself?" she told her.

The younger woman stepped forwards me and offered me her hand.

 

As I took her small hand in mine she slowly bowed her head "I'm Regina. It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess" she said before lifting her head to meet my gaze, I could clearly tell that she was reciting whatever manners she was told to use.

Regina.

I had to say, her name suited her. 

I held her soft hand in mine and smiled "I'm Emma, and the pleasure is all mine" I responded before placing a quick, light kiss on her knuckles.

I shot her a smile before dropping her hand and straightening my posture once again.

 

My mother turned to me with a smile "Emma, why don't you go show Regina around? They'll be with us for at least a week and I think it would be good if she knew her way around the castle" she informed me.

I couldn't help but smile and nodded in response "of course" I told her.

Snow nodded "she'll be staying in the room next to yours, so make sure she's comfortable" she added in quickly.

I nodded and turned to face Regina "shall we?" I asked her.

The brunette's eyes met mine as she nodded "of course" she responded politely.

I smiled and motioned for her to follow me.

My father cleared his throat causing me to turn around to face him for a moment as he spoke "have Neal inform us if you decide to go anywhere" he told us.

I simply nodded in response.

David shot us both a kind, knowing smile before we swiftly made our way out of the throne room and into the hallway.

 

I turned to Regina as the large oak door closed behind us "shall I show you your room first?" I offered.

She nodded slowly "sure" she responded.

I watched the brunette carefully as we started walking through the large halls of the castle "how old are you, Princess?" she asked hesitantly attempting to make polite conversation.

I shot her a kind smile "you don't have to be polite or formal, I'm not a fan of the formalities. Just be you, no one's watching" I joked playfully shooting her a wink.

I watched as she let out what seemed to be a sigh of relief "I’m not a fan of them either" she responded.

I smiled and cleared my throat as we approached my room "I'm nineteen, you?" I said answering her question.

Regina smiled as we came to a slow stop "I turned twenty-one at the start of February" she told me.

I stared at the older woman in awe.

I dropped my gaze "this is my room" I mumbled motioning towards the door closest to us.

Regina nodded and followed me slightly further down the hall "this is your room" I told her before opening the door.

I watched as she walked inside.

 

I closed the door behind me as I followed her inside "thank you" Regina mumbled softly.

She looked around to see that her stuff had already been left at the end of her bed.

I nodded slowly "no problem" I responded.

We stood there in an awkward silence for a few minutes "do you want me to leave you to get settled or do you want to continue walking around?" I asked in an attempt to break the silence, mentally slapping myself in the process at how stupid I sounded.

Regina shook her head "no, let's continue walking. I would like the company" she whispered.

I never questioned her, I simply nodded and we walked out of the room.

 

We continued walking in silence for a few moments before I let out an awkward chuckle "sorry, I'm awful at making conversation" I joked light-heartedly.

The brunette let out a throaty chuckle that almost made me go weak at the knees "so am I, dear. Don't worry" she responded with a smile.

I bit my lower lip "you're not too fond of this whole arrangement either, are you?" I asked her hesitantly.

Regina shook her head and let out a small sigh "no, I'm not" she muttered "I don't like how my mother just expects me to choose someone, that's what she did and now she's in a loveless marriage with my father. I don't want that" she mumbled softly.

Regina cleared her throat "I used to enjoy dances and balls when I was younger. It was a treat back then. The music, the dancing, the people. I loved it all, but now..." she trailed off and her gaze dropped to the ground.

I nodded in understanding "now they're dull, every one of them is the same. You feel like you can't enjoy them the same way because you know that your parents are expecting you to find a partner as if by magic" I finished for her.

Regina looked up slowly to meet my gaze.

Her strong cocoa eyes meeting my sea-green ones and she nodded "exactly" she mumbled.

I smiled "if you could be anywhere right now, doing anything, what would that be?" I asked quickly trying to enlighten the mood-dampening topic.

I watched as real, genuine smile crossed the brunette's face.

It was the first I had seen, and I didn't think it was possible, but it made her look so much more beautiful "I would be out in the fields on my Mustang, Rocinante. Just riding, no rules, no people, just completely free" she mumbled, her voice desperate with want.

My gaze on her softened as she spoke.

Regina turned to me "what about you?" she asked directing the question back at me.

I smiled "a little closer to home, I think. Probably sparring with Neal in the courtyard" I responded.

She simply nodded at my answer.

I looked at the brunette and smiled "I have an idea" I told her.

Regina raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow "which is?" she asked.

I smirked and held my hand out towards her "you shall see" I said playfully.

I watched her carefully and without hesitation, she placed her hand in mine an entwined our fingers.

I smiled and gently led her through the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

I led Regina out to the courtyards, her hand still wrapped securely around mine.

I tried my best to hide the small smile that had slowly crept across my face.

The brunette let out a small laugh "where are you taking me?" she asked sweetly.

I smiled "I told you, you'll see" I responded with a short laugh.

I turned a corner and the stables came into view.

I watched as Regina's eyes practically lit up "are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

I nodded "my mother said to show you around and my dad's comment was practically an open invitation to leave the castle grounds" I whispered mischievously shooting her a swift wink.

Regina let out another throaty chuckle.

 

We stopped outside the stables to see Neal inside grooming his own Dapple Grey Steed, Noah.

Neal turned around and smiled "hey, Em" he yelled happily.

Neal made his way out and looked at Regina and me.

His eyes planted firmly on the woman next to me "and who is this?" he asked staring at the woman with a raised eyebrow and a slight flirtatious smirk.

I rolled my eyes "play nice, Neal" I snapped at him causing him to laugh.

Regina smiled "this is Regina," I said introducing her.

Neal nodded "lovely to meet you, Milady" he responded politely with a small bow.

Regina nodded "you too" she responded kindly.

I cleared my throat "anyways, Neal, we're going out for a ride. Can you inform my parents that we'll be back for dinner?" I asked him.

He nodded "of course," he said.

Neal walked past me and smirked.

He quickly motioned down to our still joined hands "don't be getting into too much trouble" he joked lightly.

I gave the brunet a light smack across the side of the head on his way past "watch your mouth, Cassidy" I hissed at him.

He couldn't help but laugh, he knew I only used his second name when I was annoyed with him but he always ended up using that to his advantage.

Neal bowed playfully "anything you say, Swan" he batted back with a small wink.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

 

I turned back to Regina who was trying to stop herself from laughing.

I smiled "don't mind him" I mumbled.

She shook her head "you two seem close" she commented.

I nodded and slowly dropped the older woman's hand "yeah, well, he's been one of my closest friends from I was fifteen" I explained to her.

Regina smiled "I think it's nice that you are good friends with your personal guard" she responded.

I simply nodded in response.

I watched as she raised an eyebrow "Swan?" she asked hesitantly.

I laughed slightly and shrugged "it's been his nickname for me since I met him" I briefly explained.

The brunette's eyes trailed over me for a split second causing me to stiffen under her gaze.

I couldn't help but notice her teeth graze over her lower lip for a brief second "suits you" she stated after a few silent seconds.

I couldn't help but laugh, she will soon learn.

 

I led her to where my horse was kept.

The honey stallion greeted me with a soft grunt.

I ran my fingers through his soft black mane "hey, buddy" I mumbled gently as I placed a kiss on his snout.

I turned to Regina who was staring at me in awe.

I smiled "this is Spirit," I said addressing Regina “you can ride him if you want, I'll ride my father's horse," I told her.

Regina shook her head as her eyes widened slightly "no, Emma, you should ride your own horse" she insisted.

I shook my head "it's fine, he isn't picky. My father's Mustang, on the other hand, is" I joked lightly causing Regina to smile.

She walked over and held her hand out to the stallion.

He sniffed her hand before letting out a small grunt and nudging her hand playfully wanting her to pet him.

As if by understanding, Regina ran her hand along his thick, strong neck.

I smiled "well, he likes you" I commented.

I watched as a smile crossed the brunette's face "I grew up around horses, my father loves them. He was the one who taught me everything I know" she told me her face softening at the mention of her father.

Once we had the horses tacked up and ready we made our way slowly out of the castle walls.

Bailey, my father's white Mustang, shifted underneath me to get used to me riding him. I have ridden him a few times and he was quite comfortable with me, to an extent, but he's never tried to buck me off like he has with some of the guards who have attempted to exercise him. However, he is a lot more stubborn with me that he is with my dad.

I led Regina out into the forest, Spirit trotting happily under her.

I couldn't help but admire her. She rode with such eloquence and grace yet there was something else about her that I hadn't seen until this point.

She looked happy, free.

Spirit nickered happily as he realized where we were going.

This was a trail I rode quite often when I wanted to accept the castle. It was quite open, few trees surrounding, big enough for at least 4 grown horses to gallop through.

His excitement grew as he became much giddier.

I watched as Regina tried to calm him.

He snorted in response not wanting to submit.

I couldn't help but laugh "he knows where I'm taking you" I explained to her.

Regina nodded slowly.

I smiled "how about a race?" I challenged raising an eyebrow.

The older brunette’s eyes glistened at the mention of a challenge.

She cleared her throat "aren't I at a disadvantage? I don't know where it is we're going" she offered.

I shrugged "you may not, but Spirit does" I responded motioning down to the stallion who was anxiously waiting to start more than just a slow trot.

Regina smiled "okay, Princess" she practically purred.

I leaned towards her "don't call me that" I whispered before giving Bailey a light kick and allowing him to bound forward.

 

His hooves fell loudly against the dirt.

It didn't take long for Regina to catch up with me.

Spirit neighed happily as the air flowed through his mane.

A wide smile was spread across the brunette's face.

She eventually took over, her and Spirit racing forwards ahead of me. Bailey snorted refusing to go any faster.

I rolled my eyes at the stubborn Mustang.

Ahead of me, I watched as the honey stallion started to come to a gradual stop.

I pulled up on the outskirts of where we were headed.

A meadow.

I slid off Bailey's back and took hold of his reins.

I watched as Regina slowly did the same "so, this is where you’re taking me?" She asked as she stared at it in amazement.

The green field was decorated with buttercups and lavender.

I nodded "I like to come here, it's quiet, secluded. I enjoy it when I want to escape the castle and my parents" I explained to her.

She nodded as she clung to the Stallion's reins as his hooves dug into the dirt beneath him "let him go, let him run" I told her.

Without needing to be told again she released the reins from her hold and Spirit bounded forward.

Regina watched in awe as he bounced around, playing the colorful field.

I tied Bailey to a nearby branch, knowing fully well that he would quickly get bored and run home.

I led Regina out into the field and sat down.

She slowly sat down next to me "it's nice out here" she whispered as her fingers trailed lightly over the delicate petals of a buttercup.

I simply nodded in response.

I took a deep breath in filling my lungs with the fresh, slightly perfumed, air until they are practically burning.

Regina looked over at me "do you bring everyone your parents introduce you to out here?" She asked raising an eyebrow playfully.

I shook my head and stared at my hands "no, not even Neal. I think I brought him here once. You must be special" I said before looking up and shooting her a wink.

She let out a soft chuckle "you are a Charming lot" she joked lightly.

I groaned and threw my head back "you know that story?" I muttered.

Regina laughed "Emma, everyone knows that story" she responded with a smile.

 

The story of how my parents met and fell in love.

Snow White and Prince Charming.

A tale that will probably go down in history.

 

We sat there in silence for a while, neither of us really knew how to continue or create any form of conversation.

Spirit trotted over and I smiled up at him "hey, buddy. Having fun?" I asked him.

He neighed happily before nudging Regina’s shoulder with enough force to cause her to fall onto my lap.

I laughed as I helped her back up but she remained seated on my lap.

I stared up at the mischievous little Stallion as he reared slightly off the ground playfully before bouncing off again.

I laughed "I'm gonna have to teach him a few manners" I joked.

Regina laughed.

I smiled and subconsciously laid my hands around her small waist "you know, I think we could be pretty good friends after we get out if this awkward silence and conversation stage" I joked light-heartedly.

Regina stared at me, her cocoa eyes meeting mine again "Emma, I'm basically sitting on your lap. I think we're way out of that stage" she purred.

I shrugged "Spirit pushed you, that has nothing to do with me" I responded with a small smirk.

She hummed slightly in response "sure, Princess" she whispered with a sly smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm glad you guys are enjoying this so far. If there is anything you think I could change or correct that could make it better that would be greatly appreciated.  
>  Thanks,  
>  Becca


	5. Chapter 5

The ride back to the castle was quiet, but it wasn't the same awkward silence that had been lingering between us throughout the day, but it was comfortable, a small topic of conversation being tossed between us every so often.

Both of us just enjoying the, no longer awkward, silence.

 

When we arrived back at the castle a few of the guards, including Neal, were waiting to sort out the horses for us so that we could go and freshen up a little bit before heading to dinner.

Neal took Spirit from Regina and turned to me as I handed Bailey off to another guard.

He smiled "you took her to the Meadow, didn't you?" He whispered.

I sighed and simply nodded in response.

 

We walked into the castle side by side, she followed me closely as I led her back to her room.

Regina turned to me as we reached the doors to our rooms "sit next to me at dinner?" She asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

I couldn't help but smiled as I nodded "of course, Regina" I told her.

She shot me a kind smile before walking into her room.

 

Olivia got me a small basin of lukewarm water, a cloth, and a fresh cream dress shirt since there were a few grass stains on the white riding shirt I was wearing when Regina and I went out.

I gently washed my face, hands, and arms before turning to pick up the fresh shirt.

I heard a soft knock on the door "come on in" I yelled out as I pulled the shirt around me.

I started buttoning up the soft shirt as the door opened.

I looked up to see Regina poke her head around the side of the door and make her way hesitantly into the room.

I watched as she gently bit her lower lip as I finished buttoning my shirt "Olivia told me that I could come get you and you would show me to the dining hall" she mumbled shyly, a slight red color beginning to show on her cheeks.

I don't think she saw anything, except maybe my stomach, but I think the concept of what could have been seen has made her blush.

I think the way she is reacting to it is kind of cute.

I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head.

I nodded and shot her a kind smile "of course" I said before pulling my hair into a high ponytail.

I chuckled "I guess we'll have to finish our tour after dinner, won't we? Can't have you helplessly wandering around for the next week" I joked playfully causing her to let out a small giggle.

The sound made me smile.

It was probably the most adorable noise I've ever heard.

I shook those thoughts out of my head once again, I couldn't be thinking like that.

I won't allow myself to become too attached to the older woman, odds are she will never feel the same way. 

Regina nodded in agreement "that might be helpful" she responded before we headed off.

 

We walked into the dining hall a few minutes later to find our parents already sitting down but they hadn't started yet.

They seemed to be waiting for us to arrive.

Regina and I took our seats next to each other opposite Cora and my mother.

My father was at the end of the table in between me and my mother.

 

Snow smiled as we all started eating "so, where did you two disappear off to?" she asked raising an eyebrow as she took a small bite of her chicken.

I gently cleared my throat "we just took the horses out for a ride" I muttered gently in response.

Regina smiled "yeah, Emma took me to the most beautiful lavender Meadow" the brunette whispered in awe.

I crossed my legs nervously awaiting my parent's response.

My mother raised an eyebrow and my father simply watched me.

Snow nodded "did Emma tell you anything about this Meadow?" she asked directing her question towards Regina.

The woman next to me shook her head "not much, why?" she asked innocently.

I rolled my eyes and let out a soft sigh knowing exactly what was coming.

A small smile crossed my mother's face "it's just like Emma not to mention anything about the significance of places" she mumbled.

I scoffed "like there's anything to mention about it, it's just a Meadow, mother" I muttered in response.

I watched as my parent's hand entwined on top of the table.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes "me and her father first met in that Meadow" she said gently.

I laid back in my seat waiting for the none stop story to begin.

It was one that I have heard far too often, it was like a bedtime story growing up and now I'm a little sick of it, like most things nowadays. 

Regina raised an eyebrow as she noticed my reaction "why didn't you tell me that?" she asked hesitantly.

I shrugged "didn't see the point" I muttered honestly.

My mother nodded "I see" she mumbled dismissing my comment.

It clearly upset her a little bit but never touched on it.

Somehow, I think she knew that I didn't really care anymore about it unlike how I used to. 

When I was younger I thought it was a wonderful story but now it's over told and dull. 

Cora cleared her throat "so, what are the arrangements for tomorrow night?" the older woman asked raising an eyebrow, completely changing the subject.

I continued to eat in silence whilst the two women chatted among themselves over the various arrangements and people who would be attending and I zoned out.

Regina ate in silence with her head down.

Snow cleared her throat "yes, it would be good if the girls could find someone just like..." I cut her off when I threw my cutlery down on my plate with a loud clatter.

The small woman next to me jumped at the sudden noise and my parents stared at me.

I scowled "may I be excused?" I spat a bit more harshly than I had originally intended.

But I was sick of the constant talk about me finding someone.

If I don't want to be with anyone in that was then that is my choice, it shouldn't be one that just gets forced down my throat.

My mother was a little shaken by my tone but soon nodded mutely.

I looked up to make eye contact with my dad as I quickly got to my feet.

He stared back at me with sad, knowing eyes.

He didn't like this whole thing much either.

In a way, I think he somehow felt sorry for me.

He's always told me about how he wants me to find love but he wants me to do it on my own and in my own way, not by some arrangement that has been put together for me. 

I dropped my gaze and headed straight for the door.

 

I headed out to the courtyard and instantly burst into the weapon room.

I saw Neal sitting in the corner polishing the shields. 

The older man jumped at my sudden entrance. 

I scowled and picked up a sword "come on" I snapped.

He got to his feet almost instantly "hey, Emma" he yelled urgently.

I scowled and swung the sword out in front of me to check the blade "Emma!" he snapped bringing me out of my trance.

I stared at him "what's going on?" he asked quickly.

I shook my head "nothing, just pissed" I spat.

Neal nodded slowly "all this talk about tomorrow night?" he questioned. 

I let out a small sigh and nodded.

Neal nodded and picked up his own sword "let's go then" he said nodding towards the open courtyard.


	6. Chapter 6

The loud clang of metal was like music to my ears as various swords met.

I was too annoyed to take notice of anything else around me, all of my concentration was going onto this.

The match with me, Neal and a few other guards that were currently the only thing keeping my attention.

It was me and Neal versus a few of the higher up members of the guard and the fight has been going on for at least an hour. 

A guard leaped at me but I easily blocked him.

I noticed Neal come to a slow stop, I stared at the man in confusion.

Neal put his hand up and the other guards stopped as well "why are we stopping?" I asked, wiping away the thick layer of sweat that was now covering my forehead.

Neal cleared his throat "I believe someone is looking for you" he mumbled motioning across the field.

I turned my head to see Regina standing at the side of the court leaning against the stone wall that encased it.

Neal cleared his throat "she's been watching for a while now, you may want to go speak to her" he told me with a small curt nod in her direction.

I nodded and quickly handed him my sword.

I looked at the other guards and chuckled "don't be taking this as a victory, this will be continued" I mocked lightly. The group of men laughed.

 

I made my way over to the brunette.

She looked up at me and I nervously shoved my hands into the front pockets of my pants.

I awkwardly cleared my throat "I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me after my behavior at dinner" I mumbled softly.

I was way out of line at dinner and I didn't want my behavior to effect any form of friendship that we have managed to spark up within the past few hours.

Regina shook her head "I could never hate you, Emma" she whispered.

I raised an eyebrow but never questioned it, I decided to just ignore the comment for the time being.

She cleared her throat "your father told me I would find you out here" she explained to me.

I nodded "yeah, just had to let off some steam" I muttered dragging a hand through my wet curls.

I mentally groaned, so much for trying to impress this girl when I'm standing in front of her dripping with sweat after an angry sparring match.

She chuckled "I've been watching for a while now, you fight extremely well" she complimented.

I smiled "thanks, my dad started teaching me when I was younger but now I mostly spar with the guards," I told her, she smiled.

I dug the small heels of my boots into the soft dirt below me "I'm sorry for my behavior at dinner" I apologized "it was completely uncalled for and I shouldn't have reacted in the way that I did" I said to her.

The least I could do is apologize for probably making the dinner extremely uncomfortable for everyone, especially her. 

The brunette shook her head "it's fine, Emma. You did absolutely nothing wrong" she said to me.

I raised an eyebrow at the older woman.

I stepped out of line and was rude to my mother in front of our guests, of course, I did something wrong.

Regina sighed "what you did took some guts to do, I would never have been able to do it," she told me softly.

The older woman shifted her weight slightly "you don't like these arrangements, neither do I. You were able to express that without any fear of possible punishment. You were able to just walk away. If I did something like that I would have been punished for it" she explained to me.

I sensed a slight bit of fear in her tone.

I stepped forward and gently rubbed her arm "what's up, Regina?" I asked hesitantly.

I didn't want to press her too much but at the same time, I could tell that there was something wrong. 

She shook her head quickly "nothing. My mother and I don't really have the best of relationships, unfortunately. I get along much better with my father" she quickly explained to me.

I nodded and didn't press any further on the subject, I could sense that it was a sore topic for her.

Regina frowned and let out a soft sigh "she married my father for his wealth. My mother is now in a loveless marriage and she wants me to do the same" she mumbled a short explanation.

A small frown crossed the brunette's face "I don't want that" she whispered.

I couldn't help but close the gap between us and wrap her into my arms.

The older woman practically collapsed into the embrace as she wrapped her arms around me and cuddled into my chest in response.

I felt my breathing hitch slightly. 

I gently trailed my fingers through her thick ebony hair "no one deserves to be stuck in a loveless marriage. That was your mother's choice but it doesn't have to be yours" I whispered gently.

Regina let out a soft sigh "you'll find someone who is worthy of you. No matter how long it takes, you don't need to go through with what your mother wants. You just need to show her that you're willing to fight" I whispered gently.

Regina scoffed "that's easy for you to say, you are a fighter" she muttered.

I gently brought her gaze up to meet mine "there is a fighter in all of us, you just need to find something worthy to fight for to bring it out" I told her gently.

Regina's beautiful cocoa eyes stared up at me longingly "and what's yours? What's worthy enough for you to fight?" she asked me softly.

I stared down at her. You. I mentally shook the thought from my head.

I sighed "the thought of being able to find someone and love them the way my parents did," I told her honestly as I released her from my hold.

The woman stared up at me with slight confusion for a moment "I thought you didn't care much for that story?" she mumbled hesitantly.

I shrugged "I grew up hearing it and I grew to like the idea of it. Sure, I see it as over told and slightly annoying but I still like the idea of being able to fall in love, truly, with someone without the force of others around me" I explained to her.

Regina nodded slowly in response.

I looked down at the older woman with a smirk "anyways, shall we continue that tour I was meant to give you?" I asked playfully as I offered her my arm.

Regina chuckled and slipped her arm through mine "we shall" she responded with a short giggle.

I smiled, I swear, this woman is going to be the death of me someday.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

I stood at the side of the room with various people scattered around and, I was bored out of my mind.

I stood in the dress that I had practically fallen in love with the day before with a pair of navy heels planted on my feet, per my mother's request.

I wasn't much of a fan of heels either, I found them uncomfortable.

I would much rather be wearing a pair of boots or simple flats right now but my mother insisted.

As Olivia had expertly suggested, my hair was pinned neatly to the right side and lay gracefully on my shoulder in its naturally soft, blonde waves.

 

I heard a soft chuckle from beside me "are you fed up with all of this as well?" the husky feminine voice asked.

A voice that I now recognized instantly.

I chuckled and turned to see Regina now standing next to me "you'd be concerned if I wasn't" I joked light-heartedly and the older brunette responded with a small giggle, a sound that I have quickly come to adore.

 

This was the first time I could get a proper look at the woman.

She was stunning tonight.

I have always found her very beautiful, from the second I saw her, but tonight she was completely breath-taking.

Regina was dressed in a red wine dress, it was a similar color to the riding coat that she was wearing when she arrived yesterday.

It was a tight fit but hugged her skin in all the right places with the help of a leather corset that helped show off the gentle curves of hips a bit more. There was a plunging neckline and the center between her breasts was covered in black lace which drew a bit more attention to her accented cleavage.

Her raven hair was tied up on the top of her head in a bit of a half bun but then fell perfectly down her back and ended mid waist.

Her makeup was done to complete perfection. Her eyes were smoky and a dark red color covered her full, wrinkled lips.

She certainly gained more than a few glances when she entered the room.

 

I smiled "so, what have you been up to all evening?" I joked lightly.

The ball has been going on for about two hours now and this was the first time I've properly seen Regina since we came in and the first I've spoken to her since we parted ways earlier in the day to get ourselves ready.

The older woman let out a soft sigh "I have just managed to escape from a man who didn't know when to stop talking" she muttered, I could sense the annoyance in her tone.

I chuckled softly "let me know next time you get stuck somewhere and I'll come and steal you away," I said shooting the older woman a playful wink.

The brunette smiled "I might just take you up on that offer" she husked taking a step closer to me, her voice becoming much lower than anything I have heard yet.

My stomach turned and I bit my lower lip at the sound.

Regina smirked, "what about you?" She said raising an eyebrow "anyone here that has caught your eye?" she asked playfully.

I stared at the beautiful woman in front of me.

Certainly, one person has.

I cleared my throat and shook my head "no, I've had to get Neal to steal me away a few times already" I chuckled motioning to the older man who was standing in the opposite corner of the room.

The brunette next to me laughed "I'm not surprised" she responded.

I frowned "God, I wish we didn't have to be here" I muttered leaning my head against the wall.

Regina let out a soft sigh "is there no way we could... slip out unnoticed?" She asked in a low whisper, I couldn't help but notice her light chocolate eyes darken slightly.

My eyes flicked around the room for a moment looking for any possible exits.

I saw our parents standing together close by the large door at the front of the hall, they had a clear view if we tried anything.

I would see if Neal could possibly get us out but I don't want to risk him getting into trouble.

I let out a harsh groan "nope" I mumbled motioning towards the door.

The brunette followed my gaze and groaned "perfect, just perfect" she muttered in annoyance.

 

I studied the older woman for a moment.

There was something I couldn't quite understand about her and I couldn't help but let my mind wander through various thoughts and ideas.

Was it possible that she was like me?

I mean, she is a gorgeous twenty-one-year-old woman, who would have no problem at all finding a husband, but she has absolutely no interest in finding one.

I know that she has mentioned to me before about not wanting to be forced into a loveless marriage but I couldn't help but feel like there was something more behind it.

Having an attraction to women wasn't an uncommon thing, and it usually wasn't frowned upon, but within high up families an heir was expected and most of the time you were married by the time you were twenty-three.

 

I felt a hand on my arm "you okay, Emma?" She asked gently.

I looked up to see Regina's concerned cocoa eyes staring into mine.

I nodded quickly and cleared my throat "yeah, just thinking about something" I mumbled out a brief explanation, not giving my answer much thought.

The older woman raised a perfectly shaped brow "about what?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side slightly.

I nearly melted at the motion, it was adorable.

I bit my lower lip "just trying to figure some stuff out" I quickly made up. It wasn't exactly a lie, it was mostly true, I was trying to figure out the older brunette.

Regina nodded slowly, mostly accepting my answer "okay" she mumbled softly.

We soon parted ways once again when we noticed that our parents were watching us and eyeing us as if to tell us to go back to talking to other people.

There was a guy talking to me, I think his name was Derek, I wasn't paying much attention, to be honest.

My gaze was set on Regina who was standing across the room with a slightly taller man with brown hair and a rugged looking beard.

Something bit inside my stomach.

I mentally slapped myself, I wasn't allowed to feel jealous, not over Regina.

But I was and there was no denying it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a while to write and it's slightly shorter than the others but I promise longer chapters are soon to follow


	8. Chapter 8

The morning after the ball I was up early making all forms of preparations for the day.

I wanted Regina to know that I... Liked her? Had a crush on her? I don't know, but, I did have a pretty good day planned for the two of us if I do say so myself.

A picnic isn't cheesy, right?

 

Granny looked up at me as she made the sandwiches "you're in an awfully good mood. Especially after last night" the elderly woman joked light-heartedly.

I rolled my eyes slightly.

Granny has been our chef for years and even helped look after me when I was younger.

Her granddaughter was also good fun to be around.

Ruby used to come into the castle much more when she was younger, she would pop in from time to time but I don't see her as much as I used to.

Ruby and I were a lot closer when we were younger but we kind of drifted apart throughout the years.

I laughed and stuck my tongue out playfully at the woman "yeah, well, I want Regina to have some fun while she's here. It would be nice to have a good friend" I muttered.

Granny rolled her eyes "yeah right, Emma. You have a thing for the girl, don't you?" she questioned.

My eyes widened "what? No!" I gasped my voice rising two octaves which gave me away.

Granny laughed as I let out a soft groan "you are far too easy to read, honey" she told me placing a caring kiss on my forehead.

The majority of people that are close to me know that I lean more towards women, except for my parents, they never listen long enough to even give me a chance.

 

I sighed "okay, yeah, I do. I just... I don't wanna wreck it. We have a good friendship forming" I explained nervously.

She's also only been here three days.

If my little crush on her is that obvious then I'm doomed.

 

Granny finished up and helped me piece together other things.

She handed me a woven wooden basket and we put all the food inside, including a blanket.

Inside there were two sandwiches, they were ham and cheese because I figured they were a safe bet, some salad, some fruit, some chocolate and freshly squeezed orange juice with two glasses.

 

There was a knock on the kitchen door "it's open!" Granny yelled.

I watched as the door opened and the beautiful brunette came into view.

She was dressed in a similar get up to me consisting of brown riding pants and black boots, the only difference being the white, knit, wool sweater.

Her raven hair was down which took me a bit by surprise.

It was much longer than I had originally thought. It was just a few inches below her ribs.

Regina smiled "your father told me that I'd find you in here. He said you were planning something" the brunette perked up as she made her way further into the kitchen.

Granny shot the young girl a smile "you must be Regina, Emma has been telling me a lot about you. I'm Granny" she said quickly offering the young girl her hand.

I made a soft groaning noise and Regina giggle "lovely to meet you" she said taking Granny's hand "and, she has, has she?" Regina asked turning to me and raising an eyebrow.

I groaned and hid my face in my hands with embarrassment.

God, of course, granny would out me "oh, yeah, she's been talking my ear off about you for the past hour" the elderly woman continued to joke.

Regina chuckled softly "good things, I hope" she commented.

There are only good things to say about her.

I was unable to respond, my face was bright pink from embarrassment "okay, Granny, that's enough" I managed to squeak out.

The pair chuckled and Granny shot me a swift wink.

 

Regina turned to me with a smile "so, what's the plan, Princess?" she asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

I smiled and picked up the basket "I was thinking a picnic in the Meadow?" I offered up.

I watched as a small smile crept over the brunette's face "sounds perfect" she commented.

I nodded "good. I'll see you later, Granny. Thank you" I said to the elderly woman giving her a quick hug.

The woman smiled "no problem, Em. Have fun" she told me gently.

I turned back to face the older brunette who was staring at me in awe. I smiled "shall we?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Regina nodded "of course," she said with a soft chuckle.

We walked out to the meadow rather than taking the horses.

It wasn't that far.

There was a trail through the forest that made it easy to get to.

 

I walked over to my usual spot and set the basket down "this good?" I asked the brunette.

Regina nodded "yes, Emma" she responded with a soft giggle.

I let out a nervous chuckle as I laid the blanket out on the ground.

I sat down and she slowly sat down next to me on the red fabric.

I cleared my throat awkwardly "I didn't know what type of sandwich you would like but I figured I couldn't go wrong with ham and cheese?" I offered up digging through the basket and pulling out the two sandwiches.

I bit my lower lip "there's also salad" I added in quickly.

I mentally slapped myself as she took one of the sandwiches from my hand "hey, Em, it's fine" she assured me.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly with slight embarrassment causing them to turn a soft pink color.

I felt my heart clench at the use of the shorter abbreviation of my name, I know it isn't much, but it was something; it felt like something.

 

Regina shot me a kind smile "so, why a picnic?" she asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow before taking a bit out of her sandwich.

I smiled "I just thought it was a nice day to do it and that you would enjoy some time away from the castle" I explained to her.

And away from your mother, I noted briefly in my head.

The brunette smiled "thank you" she said.

I shook my head as I swallowed a bite of my sandwich "don't thank me, Regina" I told her.

The older woman simply nodded in response.

 

We sat there for a few hours, the food long gone, exchanging conversation and simply enjoying each other's company.  

Regina shot me a small, soft smile "would you leave all this if you could? The castle, your responsibilities?" she asked gently.

I shifted slightly in my seat "I'm not sure" I mumbled.

I sat and thought about it for a moment "why? Have you?" I asked batting the question back.

I know that it wasn't the same for her but she was still in a high up family and was her father's heir after all.

The brunette frowned "I've often thought of leaving, especially within these last few years, just packing up my horse and running. But I couldn't leave my father, my mother gladly, but not him" she mumbled out a response.

I smiled "you must be very close to him, your father" I commented.

Regina nodded quickly and a smile spread across her face "I am" she stated.

I shifted slightly in my spot "the thought of leaving would be tempting if I had someone to go with me.

If it perhaps came down to my mother not approving of whomever I came to love, I would leave in an instant" I told her.

The brunette's eyes widened slightly "really? You'd give up ruling a Kingdom?" she asked me hesitantly.

I nodded "without hesitation" I finished.

The older woman sat there for a moment taking it all in "I guess I can see your point" she muttered "after all these years of being forced to try and find a relationship. If your mother wound up not approving when you do, I could see why you would leave. It wouldn't be fair that they put you through all that just to tell you no at the end of it all" she rambled.

I nodded "exactly" I agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina and I sat together in the meadow.

Regina fiddled with the delicate petal of a yellow buttercup.

The brunette let out a soft sigh "I'm gonna miss this place" she muttered gently not taking her eyes off the small flower.

Her head soon lifted and her soft cocoa eyes met my sea-green ones "I'm gonna miss you, Em" she mumbled softly.

Her eyes softened as I saw them begin to glisten with the layer of tears that were now beginning to build up around them.

I frowned "I'm gonna miss you too, Gina" I whispered in response.

 

Regina is leaving in the morning.

This was our last full day together so we decided to spend it in the meadow.

We brought some food out with us and we just sat there enjoying each other’s company for the last time.

We just wanted to be with each other for as long as possible before having to say our goodbyes, which now that I think about it, is going to be pretty hard. 

Come to think of it, we spent almost every day in the meadow, only heading back for dinner, and avoiding our parents at all costs.

The atmosphere was nice.

The sun was beginning to set creating a peaceful orange glow around us.

 

I watched as a small tear made its way down Regina's toned cheek.

She quickly reached up and wiped away the wet path it had left "I'm not usually one for sappy goodbyes" she joked light-heartedly.

I chuckled softly as I reached out and pulled her onto my lap.

She willingly followed and practically melted into my embrace.

I pulled her tight against my body. I let out a soft sigh as she cuddled into the crook of my neck.

 

     To say that Regina and I have grown close within this past would be the understatement of the century.

We have become so comfortable around each other.

When I think about it I'm almost as close to Regina as I am to Neal.

There was just something there that made it easy.

 

I let out a soft sigh "it won't be long until we see each other again, surely" I mumbled in an attempt, not only to reassure her but myself as well.

I felt a tear run down my own cheek.

If I'm being completely honest, I didn't think saying goodbye to the older woman would be this hard.

I wasn't expecting us to become as close as we are.

 

Regina pulled back and we stared at each other for a moment.

The brunette bit her lower lip gently.

I gulped at the action.

The older woman frowned "we should probably head back before it gets dark" she mumbled.

I slowly nodded in agreement before breaking the gaze.

Regina gently slid off my lap and I stood up helping the older woman to her feet.

We stood there for a few minutes while Regina took in her surrounding for the last time.

She took in a deep breath before releasing with a sigh.

 

We made our way back in complete silence, both of us too afraid to say anything.

 

We approached our rooms and we both came to a stop.

Regina froze as she turned around to look at me again.

I watched as a tear fell down her cheek and I instantly had her wrapped in my arms.

She hid her face in my blonde mane as she sobbed gently in the crook of my neck.

I tightened my grip around her waist "hey, it's okay, Gina" I cooed softly.

The older woman pulled away and stared up at me.

I reached up to touch her cheek.

I gently wiped away the trails of tears with the base of my thumb.

My heart practically melted as she let out a soft sigh and moved her face towards my touch "I'll see you in the morning before you go" I reassured her.

The petite brunette nodded slowly "goodnight, Em" she whispered. 

I smiled as hesitantly leaned forward. I placed a light kiss on her forehead "goodnight, Gina" I mumbled in response.

 

Morning came all too soon.

Myself, my parents, Regina and her mother all stood in the throne room where we had first greeted them into our home.

I looked at Regina, she was fighting so hard to control her emotions and stop herself from crying in front of her mother.

My mother stepped forward and gave Cora a short, friendly hug "I do hope we see each other again soon, it's been a great week" she commented.

Cora let out a short chuckle "it has indeed, Snow. It also seems our daughters have become good friends so I'm sure they'll be looking forward to seeing each other again in the near future" the woman responded with a weak smile.

I watched as Regina's eyes glistened with hope.

Cora then took David's hand in her own "it was a pleasure meeting you after all these years, David" the older brunette told him.

My father chuckled "the pleasure was all mine, Cora" he said politely.

Lastly, the woman turned to me.

I couldn't help but notice Regina biting her lip nervously.

I shot Regina's mother a kind smile "it's been amazing having you both here" I muttered nervously.

Cora makes me slightly uneasy under her hard, disapproving looks.

The brunette chuckled "I'm sure this won't be the last time you two will be seeing each other" she told me.

 

She stepped away and I turned to Regina.

I practically leaped forward and wrapped her firmly in my arms.

She gripped the untucked hem of my fresh cream shirt in her hands as she held me as close to her as she could.

I felt a tear fall down my cheek "we'll see each other again soon, Gina" I reassured her.

The brunette nodded quickly "God, I'm gonna miss you so much" she choked out.

I clung to the brunette tighter "I'll miss you too" I mumbled.

My heart clenched from inside me as I forced myself to let her go.

I slowly and hesitantly loosened my grip on the older woman.

She looked up at me almost pleadingly "bye, Em" she mumbled weakly, her voice barely audible.

I took her hand in mine and gave it a soft squeeze.

I brought it up and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckle just like I did when we first met, my eyes never left hers for a second.

I sighed "goodbye, Gina" I whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

When I was younger I was certain that I'd be fine without someone else. I'd be much better off alone, inside this castle that was cut off from the other kingdoms by the clear ocean that separated us.

Now all I do is sit, and count the miles from you to me. Oh, Calamity.

 

Calamity. An event, a disastrous event, that causes suffering.

Well, I guess me finding out how hard I had actually fallen for the older brunette after she had left could more or less count under that category.

She's been gone for barely a month and I miss her like crazy.

I've been getting weekly letters from her since she left.

They were the highlight of my days.

Receiving a letter never failed to make me smile.

 

I was standing in the stables brushing Spirit, cleaning him up a bit after returning from a long ride through the forest.

I haven't been to the meadow that much recently, I haven't found the same need to go there as much anymore.

I guess somewhere in my mind I kept going back there because I knew that's where my parents met and maybe that meant that I would meet someone there too.

The place has significance to me now.

It's the place I take Regina where we can both just be ourselves without anyone telling us otherwise.

It's as though I can't go there anymore without Regina by my side.

 

I ran my fingers through his dark mane causing him to grunt happily.

I smiled at the large animal.

I heard a soft cough from behind me.

I looked up to see Neal standing in front of me.

I shot the older man a kind smile "hey" I greeted him.

He smirked playfully as he held up a small envelope "I was told to give this to you" he told me shooting me a wink.

I walked over to the man and playfully slapped his arm before taking the letter from him.

The brunet laughed "come on, Em. I know you've got a little crush on her" he teased.

I rolled my eyes; little would probably be the understatement of the year.

 

I stared at the envelope in confusion. It wasn't Regina's handwriting on the envelope.

The name 'Emma' on the front was smaller, less curly, it wasn't done with as much elegance that Regina would write with.

I hesitantly opened up the envelope and stared down at the letter in hand.

_"Dear Emma,_

_We have yet to meet, but allow me to take a moment to introduce myself. My name is Henry Mills, I'm Regina's father._

_I have been hearing a great deal about you these past few weeks from my daughter. You seem to mean a lot to her._

_I wanted to invite you, and your family, out to stay with us for a week before summer ends. I think Regina would absolutely adore seeing you again. I can clearly see that you quickly became an amazing friend and you're already much closer to her than most. I would also like to meet you. I would love to meet the girl who has made my daughter so happy over the past few weeks for myself._

_I hope to hear back from you soon and I do hope that you consider my offer._

_Best wishes,_

_Henry Mills."_

I stared at the letter I held in my hands for a moment trying to wrap my head around it.

I couldn't help but smile.

I turned back to Spirit and placed a gentle kiss on his muzzle "I'm gonna see Regina again soon, Bud" I told him softly trying to hold in my excitement.

The Mustang nickered happily at my words.

I closed up his stable stall before quickly making my way towards the castle to talk to my parents.

 

I walked through the castle to find my parents sitting together in the dining room.

My father took one look at me and smiled "I'm guessing Neal gave you the letter?" he observed.

I nodded quickly in response as I made my way closer to the couple.

My mother smiled "we received a letter from Lord Mills ourselves, he has invited us to stay for a week at his Manor" she explained to me.

I felt happiness and excitement begin to build up inside me "when do we leave?" I asked urgently.

My parents laughed "in three days, but it's a two-day journey" she warned, I nodded.

In five days I'll be with Regina again.

My father cleared his throat as he held up another envelope "this one is the one from Regina" he told me.

I took a small step forward and took the letter from him.

Snow smiled "if you write back to her before we leave, you can't mention that we are coming to stay with them," my mother told me sternly.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion "why not?" I asked hesitantly.

My parents smiled "her father wants it to be a surprise" my brunette mother explained.

I couldn't help but smile.

Henry Mills was keeping us coming to visit as a surprise for Regina.

Not mentioning this, or even hinting at it, when I reply to her may be difficult.

Usually, I just write whatever comes to mind, I was so free when talking to her that I'm going to have to concentrate a little bit more to stop myself from mentioning it.

 

I made my way towards my room. I sat down on the edge of my bed before turning to open the letter from Regina.

_“Dear Emma,_

_I think to say that I miss you would be an understatement, I know I say it all the time but it's true. I want to see you again and I hope we can in the future. Hopefully sooner rather than later. My mother has been talking recently about just arranging a marriage for me herself. She thinks that I have had enough opportunities to choose a husband and that it would be best if she just went ahead and did it herself. I suspect she'll have a suitor chosen within the next week. My father has been trying to reason with her but nothing has been working, she is very persistent._

_I've been spending a lot more time outside, either in the garden or out on Rocinante with my father and his Shire Horse, Beau._

_I miss your company. I feel like I'm most like myself when I'm around you. With you, there are no rules that have to be followed, no manners. I can just be me with no strings attached._

_I do hope you write back soon. Receiving a letter from you just instantly makes my day better._

_Much love,_

_Regina.”_

She signed off her name with the usual graceful and elegant swirl.

I smiled at the letter.

Don't worry, Regina.

You won't have to wait much longer, and neither will I.


	11. Chapter 11

When I was younger I was certain that I'd be fine without someone else. I'd be much better off alone, inside this castle that was cut off from the other kingdoms by the clear ocean that separated us.

Now all I do is sit, and count the miles from you to me. 

Oh, Calamity. 

We get older by the hour and watch the changes from afar. 

We keep forgetting to remember where we’ve been is who we are.

We rode up to the manor along a gravel path and stared out the window of the carriage in awe at the new surroundings.

An extremely well-kept garden surrounded by open fields.

Now I can see why Regina loves horse riding so much, with all this open space to run on horseback how can you not?

 

The carriage came to a slow stop outside the steps of the manor.

I watched as the guard who was standing outside the door of the mansion made his way over and opened the carriage door for us "welcome to Mills Manor, your Majesties" he greeted us formally.

My parents nodded as they stepped out of the carriage "wonderful to be here" my mother responded.

I eyed the guard as I stepped out of the carriage.

     The dark-haired man was tall, probably a few inches taller than Neal, well built and was clearly in his late twenties.

I wonder what he would be like in a sparring match?

I laughed as I shook the thought of beating their guards in a duel.

 

He led us into the manor whilst our footman grabbed our bags.

Cora was standing in the foyer waiting for us.

The woman greeted us with a kind smile "lovely to see that you've all arrived safely" she commented as she gave my mother a quick, friendly hug.

My parents nodded "thank you for having us, Cora" my father replied politely.

I couldn't help but let my eyes wander around the hall in search of Regina; she wasn't here.

I couldn't help but frown at the absence of the older brunette.

Cora chuckled "Regina is out having a riding lesson with her father," the woman told me.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

The brunette cleared her throat "Benjamin, would you lead Emma out to the stable please?" She asked.

The guard who had led us in quickly nodded "of course, M'Lady" he responded with a bow of his head.

He turned to me with a kind smile "shall we, Princess?" He offered.

I nodded slowly, ignoring the name.

Honestly, I preferred it when Regina says it.

 

I walked with him through the garden and out towards a large stable block.

I looked around and couldn't help but smile when I saw them.

The guard cleared his throat "I'll just leave you from here" Benjamin commented.

I nodded "yes, thank you" I mumbled politely before he made his way off.

 

I inched my way towards the field watching the brunette as I went.

She was riding bareback on a strong, well built, russet brown mustang.

The only thing keeping her steady was the set of reigns tied firmly around the horse's head.

I always thought she looked beautiful when she rode but seeing her like this was something different.

She looked so at one with the animal below her likeshe would trust him with her life.

 

Regina turned and led the Mustang towards a jump that she flew over with ease "she rides wonderfully, doesn't she?" A husky voice snapped me out of my trance.

I looked up to see a small, white-haired man standing in front of me.

I could only assume it was her father.

I cleared my throat as I nodded "she's amazing" I commented.

The man shot me a small knowing glance "you must be Emma. Regina has told me so much about you, I'm her father" he said holding his hand out towards me.

I took it and smiled "it's lovely to meet you, Lord Mills," I told him with a polite smile.

The man chuckled as he released my hand from his strong grip "just Henry, my dear" he ordered with a swift wink.

Unlike Cora, I could tell that he was being genuine when he told me this.

 

Henry chuckled as he turned his attention back towards his daughter "Regina! I think there's someone here to see you" he called out towards the brunette.

The older woman's head shot up almost instantly.

Her cocoa eyes met mine from across the field. Her eyes widened slightly.

Henry turned to me with a smile "I'll leave you two alone" he told me with a wink before turning and walking away from us.

The older brunette's gaze softened for a moment as she stared at me in complete disbelief.

She led the Mustang closer with a trot before carefully slipping off his back.

Her eyes were pleading and full of longing.

I couldn't help but smile at the older woman "hi" I mumbled softly.

I smiled "Emma" She gasped out as she ran towards me.

Within seconds I had her wrapped firmly in my arms.

The two-day boat journey and two-hour carriage ride were worth this.

She was worth it.

 

I held the brunette tight against my body.

Regina clung to my shirt like her life depended on it like if she were to let go would slip away and she would lose me.

The older woman cuddled into the crook of my neck "you're here. You're really here" she gasped out.

I smiled "surprise" I whispered.

 

      We stood there for a few moments in each other's arms.

Regina pulled back slightly and stared up at me "why didn't I know you were coming?" she asked innocently.

I smiled as I tucked a loose strand of her raven hair behind her ear "when your father wrote to us he said that he wanted it to be a surprise" I explained to the older woman.

Regina's face softened as she stared at me in awe "I missed you" she whimpered.

I gently took her hand and tangled our fingers together "I missed you too, Gina" I mumbled giving her hand a small squeeze.

I watched as a single tear fell down her cheek.

With my free hand, I reached up and wiped it away "hey, no crying over me. Happy or not" I joked lightheartedly.

The older woman chuckled lightly before cuddling into my chest once again "I'm just so happy you're here" she whispered against my chest.

I ran my hands along her back in a soothing motion "well, I'm all yours for the next week" I told her softly.

 

Regina pulled away after a moment and looked up at me with a smile "you showed me your meadow, how about I show you my spot?" she offered up as she gently squeezed my hand.

I smiled and nodded "whatever you want, Gina," I told her.

The raven-haired beauty chuckled "I'll put Rocinante away then we'll head up" she told me excitedly.

I chuckled at the older woman as she took her brown stallion by the reins "so, this is the famous Rocinante?" I commented.

The brunette turned to me and chuckled "yeah" she responded as she ran a hand over his thick neck.

I stepped forward and put my hand out towards the steed.

The brown beast grunted happily as he shoved my hand playfully with his muzzle.

I chuckled "I've been accepted, I can die happy now" I joked causing Regina to let out a soft giggle.

      God, I missed this.


	12. Chapter 12

I followed Regina closely as we made our way up a grassy bank side by side.

I smiled "how have you been these past few weeks?" I asked her gently.

I already knew most, if not all, of what's been happening these past few weeks through her letters but I feel like actually hearing her voice will make this seem real.

Right now, being here with her feels like a dream. It's as though if I was pinched right now I would wake up and none of this would be real.

The brunette looked up at me and smiled "it's been alright, kind of boring without you to keep me company. I had gotten so used to you always being there that it was a little strange for the first while" she explained to me.

I nodded "I understand what you mean" I responded with a short smile.

I looked around and spotted a single tree towards the top.

I smiled "is that where we're headed?" I asked, nudging her playfully.

Regina turned to me with a smile "yes" she responded.

 

     As we got closer I noticed that it was an apple tree.

Regina smiled "I planted this tree with my father when I was younger" she explained to me.

 

When we reached the tree the older woman shifted slightly as though she was uncomfortable with something.

I saw a small frown cross her face for a brief moment but it quickly disappeared as she sat down.

As I sat down a chunk of perfectly carved smooth stone caught my eye.

A gravestone.

The name Daniel.

 

I diverted my gaze quickly and stared back at Regina who was sitting opposite me uncomfortably.

I simply pretended like I didn't see it.

I smiled as I slowly leaned forward and gently pulled her towards me.

She melted into my embrace and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her firmly on my lap.

The older woman smiled as she rested her head on my shoulder "I missed this" she mumbled softly.

I nodded in agreement.

The tough plait that held her hair back restricted me from threading my fingers through her soft, raven locks so I settled for fiddling with her fingers instead.

Regina smiled as she slid her fingers between mine and gave my hand a soft squeeze.

I let out a soft sigh "so, your mother is now organizing a marriage for you" I mumbled with slight disappointment lacing my tone.

Regina let out a sigh and her gaze dropped from mine.

 

The thought of it has been bothering me for the past few days since I received her letter.

I knew that I wasn't, technically, allowed to feel jealous, or annoyed, but I do.

The thought of Regina marrying someone just doesn't seem right in my mind.

Along with the fact that it isn’t her choice.

 

Regina nodded "she is" she stated simply.

The brunette laid her forehead on my shoulder hiding her face from view.

I rubbed her back gently in a soothing motion "is there anything I could do to help?" I asked her softly.

The older woman let out a rough sigh "not unless you can somehow, magically, brainwash my mother" she muttered with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

I let out a soft sigh "what about your dad?" I asked.

Surely her father would have to play a part in it all somehow, and he doesn't seem like the type of person who would force their daughter into an unwanted marriage; not willingly anyway.

Regina shook her head "he may try but in the end, it won't do much good. He's just as scared of my mother as everyone else" she explained to me.

I let out a soft chuckle "yeah, no argument there. Your mother is terrifying and intimidating" I joked lightheartedly.

The raven-haired beauty let out a soft chuckle in response.

I gently tucked my finger under her chin and pulled her back up so that her eyes could meet mine once again "I'm sure everything will work out the way it should in the end" I told her.

The older woman smiled "I admire your optimism, Princess" she mumbled, her eyes never leaving mine.

I shrugged "it's the hope thing that apparently runs in my family. Perks of being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming" I joked causing the brunette to let out a soft giggle.

Regina let out a soft sigh "you're lucky, Emma" she mumbled softly.

I shifted slightly "in what way?" I asked tilting my head to the side slightly staring into her soft cocoa eyes.

I watched as a wide smile crossed her face "stop that, it's cute and it's distracting" the woman complained.

I let out a soft chuckle "note taken" I teased.

Regina sighed "your parents want you to find true love, they want you to be the happiest you can be. Mine don't care" she mumbled, a tear falling slowly down her cheek "they just want their line to continue on" she muttered.

I slowly reached up and wiped the tear away with the base of my thumb.

My heart skipped a beat as she nuzzled into my hand. I smiled "you'll find someone, Regina," I told her.

The older woman scoffed "that'll be kinda hard to do once my mother marries me off to whomever she sees fitting" she grumbled.

I gently leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her cheek "you'll find someone who is worthy of you, I promise" I whispered.

Regina sighed as she cuddled into the crook of my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her waist holding her close "how have I lived without you these past few weeks?" she mumbled, her muffled slightly by the collar of my shirt.

I chuckled "I've been asking myself that same question," I told her gently.

 

We stayed there for a while longer before deciding to head back to the manor since it would probably be dinner time soon.

 

As we approached the door of the manor the guard, Benjamin was standing in the same spot he was when my family and I arrived.

He greeted us with a kind smile and a small nod.

I watched the man carefully as we entered the house.

Regina turned to me with a chuckle "you want to spar with him, don't you?" she joked lightly.

I laughed "I was thinking about it when we first arrived. He seems like he would put up a good fight" I responded.

The woman in front of me smiled "he's our best, but he doesn't even compare to what you can do, my dear" she husked, her face only inches from mine.

I gently bit my lower lip "I'm sure a match could be arranged" she whispered.

I could feel her hot breath on my lips causing me to gulp due to the closeness.

Regina giggled as she took a step back "cat got your tongue, Princess?" she asked playfully.

I shook my head snapping myself back to reality "no, I'm fine" I stuttered slightly.

Good Lord, this woman is going to be the death of me someday.


	13. Chapter 13

I followed Regina over to the guard houses around their own courtyard.

I saw a few soldiers training with just a few wooden swords.

There was a much larger man around them yelling various orders.

The brunette smiled as she followed my gaze "they're new" she told me as one of them lost their footing and fell backwards onto the ground.

I chuckled softly "I can tell" I commented with a small smile.

I spotted Benjamin a short distance away. He was sitting on a stool, outside what I could only assume was their armoury, polishing a few swords.

He looked up at us and smiled as we made our way over to him "good morning" Regina greeted him kindly.

The man chuckled as he slowly got to his feet "morning. What can I do for you, M'lady?" he asked politely as he put down the sword he was holding in his hands.

Regina smiled "Emma was wondering if she could have a match?" she started.

Benjamin raised an eyebrow "you want to spar?" he question hesitantly with slight confusion in his tone.

I nodded and was about to speak when Regina quickly bounced in "she's very good. I think she could give you a good run" she commented.

I let out a soft chuckle at the reaction of the woman next to me.

The tall, well-built man stood there for a few moments debating on the request.

The man shrugged "I don't see why not. I haven't had a good match in a while, I've mostly been training the new recruits. Perhaps you could teach me a few thinks" he responded with a kind smile.

I smiled and he cleared his throat "however, I do recommend that we use the training swords. I'm not doubting your abilities in any way, I'm sure you've been trained to the best standard. Just for safety purposes" he requested.

I nodded in agreement "that's fine by me" I responded.

 

I followed Benjamin out to the centre of the courtyard with my wooden stick in hand.

The tall man shot me a smile "she has a lot of faith in you" he commented.

I smiled as I felt my cheeks heat up slightly.

I turned my head and looked over to where Regina was standing.

She was staring back at me with a wide smile plastered across her face and her beautiful cocoa eyes burning into my sea-green ones.

I turned back to Benjamin and nodded "it seems she does" I mumbled softly.

The tall man laughed "shall we, Princess?" he asked with a sly smirk.

My eyes narrowed slightly at the man "don't call me that" I whispered before lunging at him with the small sword.

 

My sudden action took him by surprise as he practically stumbled into action and just about managed to block my swing.

I let out a small giggle.

We danced across the field.

The sound of wood whacking against wood rattling through the air.

Benjamin let out a soft chuckle "I have to say," he grumbled as he jumped back slightly to avoid my swing "you're very good" he commented as I blocked his sword with ease.

I smiled "thanks" I mumbled before harshly shoving him back.

The grown man staggered slightly but managed to keep his balance "how long have you been training?" he asked.

I smiled as our swords clashed together quickly "my father has been teaching me since I was eight. I properly started when I was fifteen" I explained to him.

The man nodded as he swung at me again.

I smirked at him as I blocked the swing.

The position gave me the perfect opportunity to grab his wrist. I hooked my foot around his ankle bringing him harshly to the ground with a thud.

The brunet let out a harsh groan as his back came into contact with the hard dirt.

I smiled victoriously as I held the piece of wood to his chest.

I let out a soft chuckle before offering him my hand.

Benjamin smiled before accepting my gesture and I helped him back up to his feet.

The rugged man held my hand and gave it a firm shake "you're very skilled" he commented.

I heard a soft chuckle from beside us "she is, isn't she" Regina's voice called out.

I turned and saw the brunette woman standing next to us.

I smiled "glad you think so" I joked light-heartedly.

Benjamin let out a soft chuckle "you'll have to come out for a rematch" he challenged, raising his eyebrow slightly "or help us sort out these guys" he added in motion into the new soldiers who were still struggling.

I let out a small laugh "we'll see about that rematch" I commented "as for helping out with your new recruits, I'll see what I can do" I told him with a kind smile.

The brunet smiled "have a good day, Emma" he told me.

I smiled and turned to make eye contact with Regina for a brief moment "I'm sure I will" I whispered.

Regina smiled "see you later, Benjamin," the brunette said to the older man before slipping her hand gently into mine.

I felt my heart clench in my chest as my breathing caught in my throat at her touch.

Benjamin smiled and nodded "good day, M'lady" he mumbled before making his way off towards the new recruits.

 

I turned to Regina with a smile, her hand still wrapped firmly in mine "what now?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Regina let out a soft giggle "honestly, I wasn't expecting you to beat him that quickly" she commented honestly.

I laughed "nice to know you have so much faith in me" I joked playfully rolling my eyes.

The brunette giggled as she nudged me gently with her shoulder before giving my hand a small squeeze "shall we go hide from our families somewhere? I'm not quite ready to go in and talk with my mother about my apparent marriage" Regina mumbled softly.

I frowned and tucked a strand of her raven hair behind her ear “I’ll hide you from your mother for as long as you wish, Gina” I told her softly.

The woman in front of me smiled and started leading me off in the direction of the fields.

I automatically assumed that we were headed back to Regina’s apple tree for the remainder of the day.

The raven-haired beauty smirked “then hide me, Princess” she husked in an almost flirtatious manner her eyes never leaving mine.

I gulped at her tone of voice and followed her up to the tree. 


	14. Chapter 14

We were heading back to Regina's room after the usual evening walk through the gardens when we met Henry walking down the hall.

He greeted us with a small, friendly smile "did you girls have a nice walk?" he asked trying to spark up some form of conversation.

We nodded "yes, thank you, Daddy" Regina mumbled greeting her father with a kiss on the cheek.

Henry smiled "I was hoping to catch you two on your way back in" he muttered quickly. 

The brunette raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

The elderly man cleared his throat "my dear, I was wondering if I could steal Emma from you for a moment?" he asked gently.

I stiffened slightly.

Regina nodded slowly at her father's request "of course" she responded.

 

I hesitantly followed Henry into a nearby room.

Inside was a series of bookshelves and a desk that was littered with various pieces of paper.

I could only assume that it was his study.

I felt slightly uneasy, but I figured that it could be worse; it could be Cora wanting to talk to me.

 

Henry cleared his throat "I wanted to talk to you about Regina" he told me getting straight to the point.

I felt my breath catch in my throat "okay" I mumbled nervously.

The man looked over at me and laughed "don't worry, Emma. It's nothing bad" he reassured me.

I let out a soft sigh of relief and nodded for him to continue.

The small, grey-haired man smiled "you've made her really happy, Emma. I haven't seen my daughter smile the way you make her smile in a long time" he explained to me.

I stood there in shock for a moment at his words.

#Henry smiled "she talks about you so freely. She told me so much about you whenever she had arrived home. Any time you, or your family, were brought up in a conversation she had a smile on her face that could light up a room. I had to meet you, I had to see how happy you truly made her for myself" he told me, not hesitating for a second.

I felt a small smile cross my face "really?" I asked softly.

Henry nodded "that's why I never told her you were coming, I wanted it to be a surprise" he explained.

Something about what he was telling me made me feel completely overjoyed.

I was making her happy.

Henry smiled "she hasn't been this happy since Daniel. I thank you for that, Emma" he mumbled softly.

Daniel.

The name rang like bells in my ears.

It was the name on the gravestone under the apple tree that she took me to the first day I got here.

Her spot.

    I cleared my throat awkwardly "if you don't mind me asking, Sir. Who is Daniel?" I asked curiously.

Regina never mentioned the grave whilst we were there, but I could clearly see that she was conscious of it, so I simply let on like I didn't see it. I didn't want to bring it up just in case it upset her in any way.

The elderly man let out a soft, raspy sigh "he was her best friend, he was our stable hand. He passed away when she was seventeen" he explained to me.

I felt my heart clench from inside my chest.

Regina hasn't been happy in five years.

I bit my lower lip gently "how did he die?" I asked softly.

Henry shot me a sympathetic smile "plague, hit him pretty bad, there wasn't much anyone could have done to help him" he explained with sadness in his voice.

     I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

I guess that's why she never brought it up, she probably doesn't want anyone pitying her.

 

Henry smiled "so, thank you, Emma. For helping Regina" he added in quickly.

I smiled "no problem, Henry. She's an absolutely amazing girl" I mumbled.

The short man let out a soft chuckle "don't think that I don't see it, Emma" he commented.

I raised an eyebrow and stared at the man in confusion.

He smiled "I know about your feelings for my daughter" he whispered.

I froze in my spot.

I bit my lower lip nervously as I waited for what was to follow.

Henry laughed "I'm not against it if that's what you're worried about" he added in quickly once seeing my reaction to his words.

The older man cleared his throat, letting out a low, raspy cough "I think it's a good thing" he mumbled.

I stared at the man in amazement "my daughter is lonely, I think that much is clear, Emma. She needs someone good for her, someone who's going to take care of her the way she deserves. Cora has been trying too hard and it's pushing Regina further away" he explained to me.

I nodded along slowly as he spoke "tell her, Emma. I can promise you that you won't be disappointed" he told me with a swift wink.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly at his words "I don't know, Henry" I mumbled softly.

I want to tell Regina how I felt about her, there’s no denying that. I just don’t know how.

I gulped “what if me telling her ruins our friendship? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if Regina hated me” I practically whimpered.

Henry shot me a small, reassuring smile “I promise you, Emma. Nothing and I mean nothing, could make my daughter hate you” he told me confidently “she has fallen completely head over heels for you” he explained.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

The man chuckled “can you not tell?” he asked.

I slowly shook my head “the comments? The touches? The longing looks? I’ve seen a fair share of those from the both of you since you arrived. There’s probably been more than what I’ve seen” he observed.

I nodded slowly, I felt my cheeks heating up slightly with embarrassment.

There had certainly been more than a few touches and comments that Henry hasn’t seen, but I never thought much of them.

The Lord cleared his throat “I’ve kept you long enough, Regina will probably be wondering where you are” he muttered.

I nodded slowly as he walked me over to the door “just think about it, Emma. The outcome just may surprise you” he said shooting me a swift wink.

I bit my lower lip. I wanted to ask about Cora arranging Regina's marriage for her but stopped myself.

Now is not the time to be asking about that.

I nodded “thank you. Goodnight, Henry” I mumbled softly.

Regina’s father nodded “goodnight, Emma” he mumbled.

I swiftly left the room and quickly made my way to Regina’s bedroom where the older woman was waiting for me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n  
> Well, this was meant to be up last Friday. It's been finished since last Thursday I just completely forgot to put it up 


	15. Chapter 15

I stepped into Regina's room hesitantly.

I looked around and spotted the brunette lying on her side on her large bed.

I made my way over and removed my boots before lying down in front of her.

Regina's innocent cocoa eyes stared at me "what did my father want to talk to you about?" she asked hesitantly.

I shot her a reassuring smile "you" I told her honestly.

The older woman furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "me?" she questioned.

I bit my lower lip nervously "he wanted to thank me for making you happy within these past two months" I explained to her.

Regina gently took my hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze "you really have, Em" she mumbled.

I smiled as she started absentmindedly trailing her fingers across my hand drawing random patterns on my palm before running them lightly over my own fingertips.

I smiled at the action, it was so innocent, yet still meant so much.

I stared into her beautiful cocoa eyes and melted.

I bit my lower lip "he also told me about Daniel" I admitted nervously.

She froze and stopped mid pattern on my palm "I'm sorry, Gina" I whispered.

The brunette shook her head quickly "it was a long time ago" she muttered.

I threaded my fingers with hers "he was still your best friend, Regina" I mumbled.

The brunette nodded "he was, and he will always have a special place in my heart, but I have made my peace with his death" she explained to me.

I gave her hand a soft, loving squeeze.

I stared at the woman in front of me. her fingers fiddled playfully with mine.

I let out a soft sigh. I allowed my mind to wander.

     Was there any chance that she may return my feelings?

I've asked myself this question far too many times.

Henry noticed them, he even said that I should pursue them, and he's her father yet I'm not sure.

 

Regina let out a little giggle snapping me out of my thoughts "figured it out yet, Princess?" she asked playfully.

I knit my eyebrows together in confusion.

The brunette smiled "you were on another planet for a while. You do this cute little face when you're thinking about something. I’ve noticed it over the past two months. You have two distinct faces of concentration. When you do that face you don’t tell me what you’re thinking about, you always tell me that you’re trying to figure something out" she observed.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

The older woman gave my hand a gentle squeeze "what's up, Em? You know you can tell me anything, right?" she whispered gently.

I nodded slowly.

I bit my lower lip gently.

How was I going to say this?

I swallowed the lump that had quickly formed in the back of my throat.

She stared at me with those innocent, beautiful cocoa eyes and squeezed my hand again causing me to melt.

 

I let out a slightly ragged sigh "have you ever..." I started hesitantly.

I gulped "had feelings for a woman?" I finished nervously.

I bit my lower lip as Regina stared at me "like, romantically" I added in quickly.

The brunette shifted slightly but didn't reply.

I squeezed my eyes shut in defeat.

I've messed this up.

God, why am I so stupid?

I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she told me to leave and never spoke to me again.

The older woman cleared her throat "can I asked why you're asking me this?" she asked softly.

I bit my lower lip as I tried to figure out the words to say.

I coughed awkwardly "well, I... Um..." I staggered but a set of soft lips cut me off.

I flinched slightly in surprise.

Regina pulled away before I had a chance to respond.

I stared at the woman in awe and amazement.

The brunette bit her lower lip "did I read the situation correctly or did I just go and ruin everything?" she asked nervously.

I frantically shook my head "no, no! You read it perfectly" I assured her.

Regina let out a soft sigh of relief.

I couldn’t help but smile as I tucked a strand of Regina’s raven hair behind her ear “can I kiss you again?” I asked the older woman nervously.

Regina nodded “yes” she responded quickly before leaning forward and capturing my lips on her own once again.

The kiss was soft, hesitant.

Every move made was slow and new.

Each of us simply draining in the moment wanting to remember every feeling.

I gently wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me until she was lying flat against my chest.

We slowly pulled apart and stared at each other for a moment.

I watched as the brunette bit her lower lip nervously "I've liked you for a while, Regina" I admitted.

Her beautiful cocoa eyes stared longingly into mine "I realized that I had feelings for you after I left. It was as though something was missing from my life” she explained to me.

I nodded and tucked her raven hair that had fallen over our faces behind her ear “I understand that feeling” I whispered lingering my fingers on her cheek for a moment.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut as she buried her face in the crook of my neck “you’re leaving tomorrow” the older woman whimpered.

I frowned “I really do have terrible timing” I muttered.

The brunette looked up at me “what will we do?” she asked me nervously.

I bit my lower lip “do you want to tell your parents? It was kind of your father’s idea that I tell you” I mumbled “he could tell that I had feelings for you” I explained.

Regina shook her head “I can’t tell my mother, not yet” she told me quickly.

I nodded “okay” I whispered.

I gently placed a kiss on her forehead “right now, this is us. Let’s not think about tomorrow. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it” I told her.

The woman sighed “that won’t make it any easier” she whimpered.

I let out a soft sigh “we’ll work through it” I assured her.

The older woman nodded as she gently laid back down on the bed beside me and cuddled against my side.

She laid her head comfortably on my chest and wrapped her arm around my waist bringing herself as close as she could get.

I frowned, I wanted to ask about her mother arranging her marriage.

If she doesn’t want to say anything to her that’s fine but I don’t want to risk not being able to be with her if her mother has already arranged something else.

Regina was asleep in seconds.

I couldn’t help but smile at the sleeping brunette as I pulled the comforter up around us.

I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and wrapped her tightly in my arms.

I watched the sleeping raven-haired beauty for a moment.

I sighed.

Leaving her tomorrow is going to be the hardest thing I will ever have to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n  
> Well, here it is as promised. I wish I could say that it all runs smoothly from here but it really doesn't.  
> Oh well.  
> I hope you all enjoyed and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
> Thanks guys,  
>  ~Becca


End file.
